Black,White,and BROWN!
by gopuppy12
Summary: Choose your path


Black,White,and BROWN! Choose your path thisis a beginning of story im going to finish!

All stood together Black gorgeous and bold! White cool and beautiful! Brown laughing while dancing around I guess you could say she's the fun one. As they all wait for a human to enter their paths. Once a month usually a human enters but they haven't entered in a month which is weird. Brown is never chosen but she is always happy black stands for darkness white stands for light and brown stands for The UNKNOWN. Not many humans get too choose but sometimes they do. One morning Ranser Taris walked to school with a grumpy look no home no parents no money the only one who tried to understand him is Rina Taris his little sister he doesn't know there siblings he always ignores her. Days drag on into Years and eventually came tenth grade the first day. While Rina was in ningth Ranser was in Tenth Rina was ready to confess that there siblings she walked up to him and said in sweet voice want to know a secret. Looking surprised for once Ranser said sure. Rina says im your sister in a serious look. Ranser just falls on the ground. She finally realizes he is laughing she pulls him up and punches him angrily. She says here's proof she shows a turtle you gave me this when I turned two. I don't remember that Ranser says. Rina yells you don't durr you have amnesia you lost memory in a car accident and our parents died. Ranser says sure… Rina gets angry but before she can complain a portal opens behind Ranser he gets pulled in Rina jumps in before it closes. Hello human white greets him. You should choose a path white light black darkness brown THE UNKOWN Ranser says with a smiling face Brown. HUUUUUUHHHHHHHH all the girls yell what? Brown screams yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I Got one! What about you girl? Umm me ill just go with my brother Rina states with a confused face.. Ok. Brown pulls them in a portal sorry we have a while to wait it takes an hour brown says. So what's you name Ranser asks She states Brown. Ranser mumbles ok crazy. Rina asks so Ranser do you belive me? Ranser says ok fine I belive you. Rina says yayyy in an exclamatory voice! Anyway where are we going they both ask? Brown awnsers To my sister Your sister Ranser asks? Yes brown states my sister Rimi you get to choose a path one where you and Rina stay together or your separated once we get there you choose I am just delivering you there! After an hour they arrive. Right when Ranser sees Rimi he passes out because he remembers her. Rimi meant him when he was 5 he was crying in an alley she asked if he wanted to go to the beach with her she was 6 then because she wanted to cheer him up they had so much fun but then she had to go that was the only fun he had in years. She also recognized him instantly and ran up to him Ranser are you ok she smiles still the same eh. Rina confused says how do u know my brother? Rimi states because we went to the beach when we were little. Surprised Rina says so you're the reason he smiled that day the first day I saw him smile. Arigatto Rina states it was a pleasure to see that smile. Rimi says I did nothing he smiled on his own. Anyway here are you choices staying together in a world or parting choose well I don't wanna leave him. Rina pulls him up to the stay together portal right as she pulls him in he wakes up and grabs Rimi and she is pulled in with them. No Rimi yells im not supposed to be here her hair color changes to a carmel brown and a white dress appears on her. Rimi starts crying realizing that she is in her own world why why would you do that this world is my world and I hate it! Why They both ask with blank faces? Ranser says looks pretty nice to me. Rina says with an angry look don't be so insensitive! They realize no one's around the place. They stare at each other with a questioning face lets go home both say at the same time. …. Rimi yells NO YOU CANT CAUSE I CANT MAKE PORTALS HERE WERE STUCK YOU IDIOTS! Anghhh Ranser says lets go Rina. Rina he yells! Rina says wait and falls on the ground GREAT HER TO Rimi yells. Her to? Ranser questions? Rimi states in this world your whole personality changes. And im the one who created such a foul place. Ranser says oh with a stupid face and drags Rina across the ground well see ya Rimi. HUH Rimi yells you can't leave me here. Sure I can Ranser and I realized your not the beach girl you're her double… Ranser states with a blank face. Heh what do you mean Rimi says confused. My real world is full of doubles I noticed when you got here you changed you looked like her in the paths but now you are a carmel brown haired the girl I knew had blackish brown hair for a fact there fore you are a double created in my world when she came in to it there are many doubles even my own sister is a double but not me its why nothing ever worked out for me…. Cause im real you are a fake yes you created your world here and I created mine after the pain of losing my parents and my sister died to that's when I created this world the real girl I meant on the beach was no other than the original you but weirdly you are the only double who had a different hair color I guess in this world the girl I meant had a cold heart but she was very warm to others and her name is Rimi but your name isint even that I know that because your id it says Rimis clone 412 as you can see I stole it and by the way don't go trying to pass off someone your not because that girl was not an idiot and you surely are the girl that brought us here was even fooled your good but not god enough Ranser says in a long long monologue. Ehhh Rimi says than wheres the real me? Ranser states on my back she is invisible she comes from a power world everyone has powers there. Ranser falls on the floor. The real Rimi turns to normal with long dark black hair and says thankyou Ranser and kisses him on the head. Rimi 2 confused who are you she asks. I am the real you I asked Ranser if he could tell you. He is exhausted from that long long long talk. So he passed out Real Rimi states. Rimi 2 says you are cold blodded listen to your voice. Here is my real voice Rimi states. She shows a flashback of the beach day. WAWAAAAAA Ranser is crying in an ally. Rimi walks up to him Hi my name is Rimi I see your sad wanna go to the beach with me? Ranser stops crying ok.. Rimi and him hold hands and walk to the beach this is my favirote spot I love it Rimi states. Now want some food ill buy you some come on my mom just gave me money so lets get ice cream Rimi says with a smile the cut ends. Now do I sound cold hearted Rimi asks with a smirk? Yes Rimi 2 says you were only a kid it proves nothing. Whatever Rimi says goodbye she picks up Ranser and Rina while Rina is still delusional. One hour later Huh Ranser wakes up confused Rina still delusional. Heya silly a happy Rimi greets in a sweet voice as in real Rimi. Huh what happened? Ranser asks. Nothing much I talked to the double about how she was fake. Rimi states. What double? Ranser asks very confused. Ohh ya sorry I kinda knocked you out. Rimi says in a worried face. I don't understand. Ranser says confused. Don't worry about it im sure that copy will be ok. Rimi states. I remember that you said she was a double in my ear then I kinda blacked out. Ranser says really confused. About that I kinda took control of your body soooo um. Rimi says happily. WHAT!? HOW!? Ranser screams. Ummm oh wait I didn't tell you. Rimi accidentally says outloud. Didn't tell me what? Ranser asks. Oh nothing you were just exhausted and I knocked you out to help you sleep … Rimi says sweating. Ranser than says whatever. OH WAIT RINA is she ok!?Ranser yells. Yes she is just delusional don't worry. Rimi says. So then what and where is this place I don't know really anything..? Ranser asks. Oh um not sure. Fake Rimi created this. Rimi states. So wait you have no idea where we are and why were here. Ranser yells you idiot! Rimi says silly I know why just not where… Rimi says realizing there totally Lost. Ranser then gets up and looks outside. Why is it snowing in summer he asks very confused? Well its summer in your world not here thoe. I guess Rimi states not even sure if shes right. Wait so if my world is fake then does that mean that all the people in my world are fake? Ranser questions. Yes accept you Rimi says. Wait is my sister fake? Ranser asks. Rimi gets a worried face on well Yes. Ranser finally snaps that's it just when I thought I found someone who was my family. Ranser walks out the door. Ranser wait! Rimi calls. Bye Im done im going to the real world! Ranser states with a confident look. Rimi speeds and blocks his path. How did you do that? Ranser asks. That's not important Rimi says. Mov….. Ranser starts to say. Rimi interrupts. No way she starts to lean in. Ranser says please move I wanna find the real world. Rimi leans on Ransers chest. What are you doing? Ranser asks while blushing a little. Rimi then pushes a little pill in his mouth Ranser passes out. Rimi thinks in her head sorry Ranser ill take you there but not just yet she whispers as he falls she than drags him back into the cabin they were in and places him on the floor. Rimi thinks it's gonna be hard when he wakes up she decides to fix Rina. She gives Rina a pill that helps her get used to the properties of a different world. Rina wakes out of it and says does he know? Yes Rimi says. Ok well im going then Rina states. Very well then. Rimi says. Rina then says tell him im sorry I lied. Sure. Rimi says goodbye. Bye Rina says as she walks out. Two days later Ranser finally wakes up right then he gets up and starts towards the door. NO you don't! Rimi says. Ill give you the pill again. Rimi says. How about you shut your mouth. Ranser says. He than grabs a towel and tries to rap it around her mouth to block out sound. Rimi then bites his hand. Oww Ranser says. He pushes Rimi and heads toward the door again. No Rimi jumps in front of him. Just let me go ill have to use force. Ranser says. Then use it. Rimi says. Fine than. Ranser says. Ranser grabs Rimi. Than Rimi kicks him. Ow ow OW Ranser yells. He drops Rimi. Ranser falls on ground and grabs his leg. I think you broke it! Ranser yells. Now you cant leave. Rimi says. She than lays down and goes to sleep. After she falls asleep Ranser starts crawling out the door with one leg. Once outside he keeps crawling until Rimi appears in front of him she bends down. Then Rimi says you forced me to do this. Rimi puts her foot on his arms a breaks them then does his other leg. Ranser screams in agaony why are you doing this. Im doing this because your not ready to go outside. Ranser than says I hate you you broke my arms my legs and broke my hope of having family. When Rimi hears those words she gets teared up Ranser doesn't notice. Ranser doesn't realize she even has a soul because of what she did. Rimi starts crying. You know it was hard for me to I had no family no home just like you. I learned on my own. Rimi yells. Maybe your bones and your hope are crushed but I didn't crush your heart why could you be so heartless! Rimi yells. Rimi takes him inside Ranser doesn't say anything to her. Rimi still crying cause her feelings are hurt all night. Ranser finally gets sick of it and even though his pain is excruciating he manages to grabs Rimis arm and says im sorry just shutup. Rimi stops crying and says ok and falls asleep. Ranser gets up and thinks I fooled her im fine she didn't break my bones he walks outside. Rimi appears Nope your… Ranser interrupts shutup he pulls her and says fine than your coming to. Rimi then says no were going back. Rimi about to hit him he picks her up. Hey wait you cant just do this! Rimi yells. When it all comes down to it your just a girl so I know how to handle you now. Ranser says with a smirk. What do you mean? Rimi says. All girls are embarrassed and rendered weak when picked up so this is the easiest way to handle you. Ranser says. Hey this isn't fair. Rimi says with an angry face. Its fair. Ranser says. Rimi starts complaining this is harassment blahblahbleh. Ranser ignores her. Next day Ranser puts Rimi down to take a break. Ranser realizes that his supposed sister isn't here he just ignores it cause he doesn't care anymore. Ranser notices Rimi writing in a small book. Ranser laughs is that your diary? Ranser asks. Rimis whole face turns red what no I don't have a diary. Rimi says blushing extremely. That is a diary isn't it didn't see you as the type. Ranser says. Rimi says madly and why not! Ranser says nothing. Rimi says and no its not a diary im taking notes. Ranser asks confused notes on what? Boys weakness. Ranser says I have no weakness! Rimi says well I know one now and it will work. Rimi starts walking up to Ranser she puts her head on his chest. Ranser blushes a little hows this gonna work? Then Rimi puts her head on his shoulder. Then Ranser says ok ok stop whatever your doing. Rimi then says oh sorry that's not what I meant to do. I meant to…. Rimi stops. Ranser says what? Fine Rimi says you win time for training. Training? Ranser asks. Yes you want to go to the real world there are demons that took over that world Black,White,And Brown. So you have to beat them to restore the says. Rimi than builds a training course on the snow. How did you do that Ranser asks? I have powers. Rimi says. Not that suprising. Ranser says. Rimi gives him a sword now fight these Robots Rimi says. Ranser trys but he cant beat them then Ranser realizes that he cant take anymore hits he decides to dodge he still gets hit he goes on for days finally he still cant hit but he cant get hit his speed is so fast Rimi cant even see him dodge. Rimi finally says after 10 days you are done with the first segment. First segment? Ranser asks. Yes there are 5 once you exceed what I can do you pass that segment that was speed. Rimi says. Now is strength Rimi says. A giant wait falls out of the sky. Once you lift this Then you pass the the strength segment that is 10 more pounds then I can lift. Rimi says. Ranser says how can you even do that. Rimi doesn't awnser. Ranser trys to lift it he cant so he uses the other weights first. He uses a 10 lb weight first than 20 than 30 than 40 than 50 than 60 than he gets stuck at 70 the objective was the 150 lb one so he had a lot of work it took him over a week just to get to 80 lbs 2 weeks to get to 90 lbs 5 weeks to get to 100 lbs by that time Ranser had a four pack then in 10 weeks he was at 120lbs almost to the objective now it took 4 months just to get to 130 lbs. Ranser had a 6 pack by then. Which he had to have one to lift that because that is the 2cnd heavisest weight in the world. After 5 more months he could lift 140 lbs finally on the first day of the next year he can lift 150 lbs. Rimi says your now on the 4th segment you passed two. How? Ranser asked. Well the next objective was to lose weight but you already did so… Rimi says. So whats the 4th then? Ranser asks. Rimi then says agility you must pass all of these balances and do a trick at the end. Ranser took about a month cause he was already pretty good at it. After he did all of them Rimi said now choosing for the fifth. Ranser was confused. Rimi said come on. Ranser said ok. They walked for hours until they arrived with fake Rimi sitting there now choose the truth choose the true Rimi whoever you don't choose will disappear me or her choose now. What do you mean I already know you are Ranser says. Think. She says. Ranser thinks about his world of doubles then he realizes anyone in his world is a double and the person he meant had blackish/brown hair but wouldn't that mean it's the opposite the double here is the blackish/brown haired Rimi because she was the double of Rimi in my world and then she created this world that's why she could make stuff so fast and has powers in this world. Ranser now felt bad and said Carmel Brown. Blackish brown then said good job you passed and had a tear in her eye. She then disappeared. Carmel Brown Rimi the Real one Ran up and hugged Ranser and said im scared. Ranser said its ok he then knew everything he grabbed Rimi and said take out your portal opener. Ok Rimi said and took it out quickly and handed him it he took it a broke it the portal opened they jumped in. They ended up at Brown so you passed lets go. Where Ranser asked? To Kill Black. What? Ranser asked? I am the goddess and white is my daughter we have been waiting for you. Rimi and you are actually the only survivors put in to different worlds. So wait Black sent the world into chaos? Ranser asked? Yes Brown says. Well to be exact there are others there just locked up in a cage actually millions but we need three strong ones to beat Black but me and my daughter make 2 so we needed to you Brown states. Here is your sword. A sword appears in Ransers hand. Are you Ready Young one? Brown asks. Yes I am. Ranser says. Brown takes them on the car back to the choosing room. Choosing Room Ok Brown says come through here she leads them in a dark room white is standing there she follows deeper in with them. They finally get up to Black she says so you have been plotting to get Rid of me. She Then starts flying and says you can't beat me. Yes we can Ranser grab my hand Brown says you to Rimi and white my daughter. They all hold hands follow my chant be gone be gone restore the world restore this evil ugly stupid lazy not to mention ugly mean ugly mean and did I say ugly be gone be gone we thy banish you. Light shoots out at Black oww it burns she says. Hey boy stop this and ill give you one wish just for a second so I can say something ok Ranser lets go Wait Brown says stop. The light isn't as powerful ok whats your wish boy I wish you couldn't talk wait what noo Black says they all hold hands again and say the chaint finally she is gone. Brown then says thankyou and goodbye. wait goodbye what? Ranser asks. Brother! Brother! Ranser wakes up lying in bed huh huh he sees Rina Did you have a bad dream bro. You took forever to get up. Rina says Ranser confused he says no Wait a minute he Realizes that he is 7 He goes downstairs his parents are there. Hi goodmorning honey his mom greets him. He sees her making pancakes and his dad about to leave for work. He thinks Wait they died when I was 3 that must mean is this the real world and if so we did it. Yay he yells out loud. His mom says shh don't be so loud. I packed your lunch here you go he walks to school and is so happy but still a little confused. Then when he gets to school and he walks in his classroom Right there in the all of the kids greet him when no one even used to talk to him he had such a great day at school and everything after that day he went to bed and awoke happy. He went downstairs and that morning he had waffles he thought life was so awesome but he forgot what happened to the girl that he walked with on the beach and fought with in the paths that girl he couldn't get out of his head he wondered and wondered over weeks passed he still wondered. Finally its was the first day of 9th grade he wasn't nervous cause he knows what it was like but this year he never could have been prepared for he walked into the classroom that morning and there he saw her that's when he finally saw the girl he wondered about over the years it was her and nothing could prepare him for it but that's another story to be told TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
